Connectors are commonly used to supply power to electronic devices, such as personal computers. A connector in electrical communication with a source of electrical power is typically engaged with an inlet in order to supply electrical power to an electronic device. However, a significant risk exists that the connector will inadvertently disengage from the inlet, potentially causing damage to the electronic device and/or injury to a user.